Dream Meeting
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Fallen sick Harry is stuck in the Hospital wing and dreams he's in another place meeting someone who has his interest. Making a promise to meet in real life that's sealed with a kiss Once waken up Harry tries to figure out if it's real or not.


**Arashi: I've been in debate about this particular pairing even though I did a threesome with Sesshomaru/Harry Inuyasha. I figure its time to do an Inuyasha/Harry fluff oneshot. **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings**: Au, Sick! Harry, minor to little ooc, and little language to mild

**Rate:**T

**Pairing:**Inuyasha/Harry

Dream Meeting

Summary: Fallen sick Harry is stuck in the Hospital wing and dreams he's in another place meeting someone who has his interest. Making a promise to meet in real life that's sealed with a kiss Once waken up Harry tries to figure out if it's real or not.

* * *

><p>Coughing and feeling feverish Harry sits up on his bed in the boy's dormitory wincing at the chainsaw snore from Ron's bed. He could make out the snow outside. He shivers feeling the chill in the room. He sways a bit as he grabs a pair of socks to put on his feet even if they're hand me downs from Uncle Vernon. His stomach growls causing the sixteen year old to scowl knowing he should eat something before heading to Hogsmeade with his friends.<p>

He leaves the dorm to find Hermione sitting on one of the couches reading a fiction book from the muggle world making him smile for a moment before he coughs getting her to look up at him with concern. She asks him, "Not feeling to good?"

"I feel fine," The raven teen fibs knowing he feels really horrible but not going to say a word just yet.

Hermione just raise a brow as the last member of the golden trio makes his appearance asking sleepily, "Are we going down for breakfast?"

Harry's stomach churns at the thought of food and Ron with how he eats but gives a smile as Hermione rolls her eyes placing a bookmark in her book. He chose to ignore Hermione's looks of concern as she keeps quiet while Ron complains thinking there may be others in the Great Hall causing him to rush faster then Harry expected. He follows the red-head as fast he could only to find Hermione going leisurely getting Ron to huff.

"Hurry up before all the food is gone," Ron whines loudly which cause Harry to moan silently ears ringing at the mere sound.

"I'm sure there is still plenty," Hermione answers rolling her eyes finding this rather annoying and troublesome since its like everyday for the red-head to be more thinking of his stomach then anything else first.

"I'm not in the mood for an argument between you two," Harry mutters deciding to tune out his friends just in time before going into their usual arguments which makes him wonder how others can see these two as a possible couple.

Harry isn't dense to love around Hogwarts but when it comes to himself he doesn't see it. He sweat drops as Ron said an insult which lead to Hermione glaring at him coldly as she growls, Harry notice it a growl which the red head notice how dark it sounds making him stop in his track as she hiss out, "I'll be talking to you later, Harry."

Then she storms off who knows where which get Ron to shrug getting Harry to roll his eyes and glare at his dense friend, "What's wrong with her?"

'Maybe you insulted her again,' the raven thought with annoyance and the headache he been ignoring comes back in full swing. He shakes his head feeling he won't be able to be much there for either Ron or Hermione. He heaves a sigh stopping in his tracks closing his eyes and sways a little.

"Harry? Mate you don't look so good," the Weasley said gazing at his friend closely to hear a hum pass the lips.

"I think I'll head to the hospital wing," Harry replies waving Ron off to go on for breakfast before heading in the direction.

He lets a soft moan pass his lips walking in the doors of the Hospital Wing to find Madam Pomfrey bustling around a couple of other students. She takes one look at him ordering the sixteen year old, "Potter get to a bed and I'll deal with you in a moment."

Harry slips on the hospital bed yawning figure a small nap won't hurt anyone. He puts his head down forgetting to take off his glasses before falling into a restful sleep despite the fever he's feeling. Madam Pomfrey quickly checks on him taking off the glasses figure he could do with the sleep and goes off with out disturbing him. She didn't realize Harry is in another place in his mind where he stumbles upon something that will leave him wondering about fate in the end.

_**Dream verse**_

_Sitting in a beautiful area with a running waterfall a boy with messy black hair gives a sound of contentment feeling at peace. His emerald shade eyes takes in the surrounding area carefully spotting a teenage boy near his age. He tilt his head in confusion at the sight of two white triangular shape ears on the long white locks on the stranger. A blush forms on Harry's cheeks at the sight of those cute ears and hypnotic golden eyes that seems to bare in his soul._

_"Who are you?" Harry ask seeing the stranger snorts with contempt._

_"Why do you want to know?" The response came getting the teen to bare his teeth tightly._

_"I'm curious so I don't have to say a wrong thing to you," Harry replies truthfully figure he might as well introduce himself. "I'm Harry and your name is?"_

_"Feh, Inuyasha, squirt," Inuyasha remarks smirking watching Harry flush with anger finding it rather enjoyable which is rare for him._

_Inuyasha tilt his head taking a good look at the beauty before him. Full lips that could easily be tease and kiss along with those green eyes would make anyone crazy to see. He frowns upon the sight of the lighting bolt scar on the teen's forehead which he puts a hand touching it carefully trying to ignore the strange sensation at the touch of Harry's skin under his finger tips._

_"Um…Inuyasha can I ask you a strange question?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Why do you have ears on the top of your head?"_

_Inuyasha takes a deep breath folding his arms over his chest thoughtfully gazing carefully at Harry deciding to reply to that question or not. Harry waits with bated breath for the answer. Several moments pass getting him to think he may have insult the person before him when he heard his answer._

_"I'm an Inu-hanyou which means my father is an Inu-youkai and my mother a human." _

_"Oh," The teen replies furrow his brows unable to resist the urge to pet the ears._

_He smiles upon hearing the gentle growing sounds passing Inuyasha's throat at his touch. He enjoys the soft textures of those ears flickering in his hands. They seem to move away but comes back to him to be petted. Harry gaze into Inuyasha's face to find those golden eyes staring at him with many emotions flickering in them._

_"What happen to your parents?" Inuyasha decides to question feeling the awkward silence overlap them._

_"Dead due to a mad man who wants me gone," Harry growls out angrily thinking about his life being the boy-who-lived and all that crap that goes with it._

_"Well that sucks as hell then for you," Inuyasha states earning a nod. "I guess we're in the same boat in that aspect though I'm more on my own besides my brother checks on me from time to time."_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Yes human?"_

_"Can we meet again?" Harry ask hope in his voice only to squeak as the hanyou leans close to him lips breath apart._

_"Of course little human," Inuyasha promise pressing his lips to Harry's earning the softest of gasp. "We'll see each other soon."_

_**End of Dream verse**_

Opening his eyes Harry starts seeing a little blurry but quickly finds his glasses and puts them on. He notice looking out the window it seems to be in the late afternoon which means he mostly missed lunch but for a reason Harry didn't mind that fact. He pulls his knees to his chest lost in his thoughts he barely listen to Madam Pomfrey to just take it easy for the next couple of days. Will he ever see Inuyasha again? A part of him knows for sure he would but when will be an adventure he'll be looking forward to especially after taking Voldemort out of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
